Kill My Souls
by Vlad Hellsing
Summary: Setelah terekspos ke ketiadaan. Alucard diselamatkan seorang pria misterius bernama Murasaki dengan sebuah permintaan untuk membantunya memenangkan sebuah pertaruhan. Sang Raja Vampir diminta untuk membunuh Schrodinger yang merupakan kunci kemenangan sekaligus jalan pulang baginya. TL : Murasaki from Drifters


**Hellsing & Drifters x Akame ga Kill**

**"Kill My Souls"**

**Prolog**

_Semua daging itu seperti rumput_  
><em>Semua manusia mulia itu seperti bunga<em>  
><em>Rumput jadi layu<em>  
><em>Bunga jadi pudar<em>  
><em>Tapi kata - kata Raja akan bertahan selamanya<em>

Kata - kata itu. Yah, aku mengingatnya. Musuh besar sekaligus masterku yang pernah mengalahkanku 120 tahun yang lalu. Abraham Van Hellsing telah memberiku tujuan hidup sebagai pelayan sekaligus pembasmi monster. Ah, Arthur ! dia yang memberiku nama baru yang merupakan ejaan terbalik dari nama lamaku dengan harapan aku menjadi musuh besar para monster di dunia ini. Dan masterku yang terakhir, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Satu - satunya wanita berhati baja yang membuatku berlutut padanya. Aku merindukan mereka, manusia yang berhasil menusuk jantungku, manusia yang berdiri tegak di hadapan tubuhku yang tak berdaya, manusia yang berhasil memaksaku untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan "_Master_".

Ada lagi yang kuingat, hal yang terakhir kulakukan adalah menyerap jiwa - jiwa yang terlantar di medan perang. Di kota London, aku bertarung melawan si pengkhianat Walter sambil menikmati santapan lautan darah. Sampah gendut itu telah menyebabkanku terekspos ke ketiadaan dengan menyuruh si manusia kucing bunuh diri dan menceburkan dirinya ke sungai kegelapan yang sedang kuhisap. Dan entah kenapa di saat terakhir aku lenyap, kata - kata itu terngiang dalam benakku dan menyentakkan kesadaranku. Aku sadar, aku hidup, tapi aku tidak ada di mana - mana. Aku terjebak dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir.

Di tengah keputusasaanku, tiba - tiba sebuah cahaya harapan menyala terang di depanku. Menerangi seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku bisa melihat sarung tanganku, mantel bekas Tuan Abraham yang sering kupakai, topiku dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku menangis bahagia saat jiwa ragaku terekspos kembali. Sementara itu, cahaya tersebut terus bersinar terang dan menelanku ke dalamnya.

"Di mana aku ?"

Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di sebuah lorong tanpa ujung. Beberapa meter di depanku, ada seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan sweater sedang membaca koran di meja yang bertanda "Istirahat Makan Siang". Dia sedang asyik menikmati sandwichnya sambil membaca koran. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mendekatinya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan padanya.

"Oi, tempat apa ini ?"

Pria penunggu lorong tersebut masih asyik dengan santapannya. Dia tak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Karena merasa diabaikan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau ?"

Akhirnya pria itu mau berbicara juga. Aku membalikkan badanku sambil menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Mau pergi kemana, katamu ? Bagaimana aku mau pergi jika aku tidak tahu kemana kakiku akan melangkah ?!." seruku.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan kelakuannya yang sedikit sombong. Tidak seperti kebanyakan manusia yang langsung takut ketika berhadapan denganku. Dia tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun padaku seperti halnya para anggota klan Hellsing saat berhadapan denganku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, tempat apa ini ? Siapa kau ?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Murasaki dan tempat ini adalah perlintasan bagi orang yang terpilih. Ada pertanyaan lagi, Tuan Alucard ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?"

"Semua tentang dirimu ada padaku. Aku mengetahui segalanya. Aku lah yang menarikmu dari ketiadaan. Dan sebagai bayarannya aku meminta satu hal padamu."

"Apa bayarannya ?"

"Menangkanlah pertandingan untukku. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Murasaki. Permainan ? Apa aku akan dijadikan sebagai pion olehnya ?.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Oh, kau perlu ini kan. Dan kau akan kuberi tubuh yang baru serta senjata tambahan."

Dua pistol berwarna perak dan hitam muncul secara tiba - tiba di kedua tanganku. Casull ? Jackal ? Mereka adalah kedua senjataku saat aku masih berada di sisi Integra. Dan sebuah katana menggantung di punggungku. Setelah aku menerima semua senjata dari Murasaki, tubuhku langsung menyusut ke ukuran seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun. Dan aku merasakan sebuah perubahan aneh dalam diriku. Perasaan ini sangat berbeda saat aku masih menjadi vampir.

"Karena kau memiliki raga manusia maka kekuatan vampirmu akan tersegel di dahimu. Yah, mulai dari sekarang kau menjadi seorang manusia dengan kekuatan Dracula yang telah dibatasi."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Murasaki ? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?"

"Aku ingin kau bermain peran sebagai manusia. Peranmu sebagai monster di kehidupan sebelumnya telah selesai. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menemukan ini." Murasaki memperlihatkan sebuah foto bergambar seorang pemuda berseragam Nazi dengan telinga kucing di kepalanya.

"Schrodinger." Rahangku menegang saat mendengar nama itu. Aku pernah menembak kepalanya di depan Ratu Inggris. Tapi kemampuaannya yang disebut sebagai 'Omnipresence' membuatnya susah dibunuh. Murasaki tampak tersenyum seolah mengetahui aku telah mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Jika kau berhasil menghisap darahnya, maka kau akan menguasai kemampuaannya dan bisa kembali ke sisi tuanmu. Bukankah hal itu yang kau inginkan ?"

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tapi aku tak akan segan meledakkan kepalamu jika kau berbohong."

Akhirnya kata mufakat telah tercapai. Sambil tersenyum, Murasaki menjentikan jarinya. Sebuah lorong hitam muncul di sampingku dan menyedotku dengan cepat. Kini aku sedang dalam proses transfer ke area permainan.

BRUK !

Aku terjatuh di sebuah hutan yang tertimpa sinar bulan purnama. Saat aku bangkit, semilir angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Sensasinya menegaskan bahwa aku sudah berada di dunia yang dituju.

"Baiklah, Murasaki. Pertaruhan kita akan dimulai." kataku dalam hati. Permainan kematian baru saja dimulai dari detik ini.


End file.
